Parasite Eve II Weapons
Parasite Eve II, unlike other Square Soft titles, makes more use of long-ranged weapons instead of close-ranged weapons. At all times the games primary focus for the player is go out and hunt NMC creatures rather than most horror games of the age where one would have to select where to use your small amount of ammo. The weapons also effect Aya's agility, ability to dodge, strength, and defense. The heavier the items she's carrying the slower she'll be while smaller ones allow her to run better and hold more things. The game leaves it up to the player to choose what they think is the best things to hold onto and what should be let go. Regular Weapons These weapons, whether by playing or finishing optional side-quests, are the easier ones to get. Tonfa Baton *Weight: 68 *Range: 1 *Rate: 5 *Location: Aya's default melee weapon. The only strictly melee weapon in the game, it has no need for ammo or P. Energy. The tonfa baton can be used again and again to strike close ranged enemies, it also stuns small to medium NMC, allowing you to keep hitting the enemy until they die. It is useless in distance and against most flying enemies, due to its low attack it is rendered useless after Dryfield since most enemies are fast or HP-tanks like mossbacks and GOLEMs. M93R *Weight: 117 *Range: 50 *Rate: 110 *Clip Size: 20 *Ammunition Type: 9mm *Location: Aya's default firearms weapon. Fast and with good count of ammo, the M93R handgun can easily dispatch small to medium-sized NMC with ease; anything larger would take a heavy amount of ammunition. It has two main firing options, a three-point-burst or a single shot mode. Even though it's weak and easily out classed, the ammo for it is given out frequently during four points in the game, so its suggested for newer players to have on you until you've played the game a few times. Of course since there are "upgraded" versions of the gun, such as the MP5A5 and the P229, with bigger clips, over time this default weapon becomes less interesting. However on Nightmare Mode, given the right ammunition and skill using the weapon it is capable of tackling large enimies such as: The Burner, The Glutton (Garbage Boss) and the Blizzard Chaser. MP5A5 *Weight: 288 *Range: 55 / 5 *Rate: 80 / 2 *Clip Size: 30 / 50 *Ammunition Type: 9mm / Battery *Location: It is found in the Akropolis Tower (temporary), and can later be purchased for 6980 BP. The MP5A5 is the standard firearm of the SWAT teams in Parasite Eve II, the MP5A5 takes 9mm PB rounds like any other handgun and can be fitted with different kinds of 9mm rounds. Its secondary fire is a flashlight of 50 rounds, fast and high rate of fire giving up stopping power like the rifle and high hit rate like the handgun when it bashes the enemy with round after round without mercy. Noted, with a P.energy shot, the MP5A5 can be one of the most devastating weapons with the secondary fire to blind and knock back enemies before they can get close range. SMG Clip Holder *Weight: N/A *Range: N/A *Rate: N/A *Location: It can be bought late in the game for 3980 BP (2 can be acquired). An attachment for the MP5A5; each one increasing its ammo capacity by a nice 30 rounds. Two can be used at once effectively giving it a full 90 rounds. In conjunction with ammo such as the "9.mm Spartan" and Level 3 Energyshot, this weapon can practically be used for any situation. M950 *Weight: 227 *Range: 40 *Rate: 90 *Clip Size: 100 *Ammunition Type: 9mm *Location: Gary Douglas will give this to Aya if she saves Flint from the Burner. A full-auto handgun that uses the standard 9mm ammo, it is one of the handguns with the highest ammo capacity in the game. It is not a recommended weapon unless you are able to stock up on ammunition most of the times. This is mostly because of the low cap on the amount of 9mm ammunition you can carry around (500 rounds). This weapon is not recommened for use in Nightmare Mode as it can be sluggish in a tight situation such as the Blizzard Chaser and any Desert Chaser. P08 *Weight: 87 / 100 with Snail Magazine *Range: 70 *Rate: 80 *Clip Size: 7 / 32 with Snail Magazine *Ammuniition Type: 9mm *Location: This can be purchased for 680 BP. It is also dropped in Bounty Mode by a Knight GOLEM in the Promenade at the Akropolis Tower. This German semi-automatic handgun can be acquired quite early and gives a good critical rate, but unless you are playing Scavenger or Nightmare mode this gun becomes quickly useless compared to other weaponry. This gun can also gain a Snail Magazine increasing the clip size from seven rounds to thirty-two, increasing its use. Snail Magazine *Weight: N/A *Range: N/A *Rate: N/A *Location: Found in the Cellar under Dryfield, but only if you already have the P08. A clip holder for the P08 handgun, it will increase the ammo capacity from seven rounds to thirty-two. P229 *Weight: 92 *Range: 120 / 4 *Rate: 90 / 3 *Clip Size: 12 / 50 *Ammunition Type: 9mm *Location: Aya will find this in the Cavern at the Mine after defeating the Blizzard Chaser, and it can also be purchased in the Shelter Armory for 1880 BP. A single-shot handgun, this takes all variants of 9mm rounds and has a flashlight for secondary fire. Sadly it is recieved in the game where it it's greatly out-classed and the silencer does not act as a silencer does, although this gun gives criticals quite easily. However, since it has a flashlight it has a good use versus Stalker enemies, making it good competition for the P08 in such fights. M4A1 Rifle *Weight: 254/ 437/339/488/390 *Range: 500/ 6/2/420/250 *Rate: 85/ 2/4/2/1 *Clip Size: 30/ 30/40/60/1 *Ammunition Type: 5.56mm/ Flamethrower/Stun/Laser/Grenade *Location: This gun can be bought for 2450 BP. A large, high-caliber rifle that takes 5.56 rifle rounds, used usually by the USA military units. This rifle packs a good punch and can wipe the floor with small and medium-sized NMC. It also quickly takes care of larger ones and can fire a three-shot burst at the enemy. Unlike other weapons, this rifle comes with the option to attach extra weapons to it and has a variety of customizable options. Rifle Clip Holder *Weight: N/A *Range: N/A *Rate: N/A *Location: Can be purchased for 1800 BP (2 can be acquired). A clip holder for the M4A1 Rifle, it'll increase the amount of bullets it can hold by allowing it to carry extra magazines. Two can be acquired, with each increasing the M4A1's clip size by 30 extra rounds, up to a maximum of 90. M9 *Weight: N/A *Range: N/A *Rate: N/A *Location: Can be purchased for 980 BP. This close-combat bayonet is an attachment for the M4A1 Rifle. Next to useless altogether as it deals miniscule damage later in the game, and most players would rather keep their distance instead. It does however make short work of Brain Stingers when you can get around them. M203 *Weight: N/A *Range: N/A *Rate: N/A *Location: Can be purchased for 2130 BP. A 40mm grenade launcher that can be attached to the M4A1 Rifle. Hammer *Weight: N/A *Range: N/A *Rate: N/A *Location: Can be purchased for 3720 BP. It is also dropped in Bounty Mode by a Knight GOLEM in the Parking Area in Dryfield. Another attachment for the M4A1 Rifle, this turns it into a high-voltage stun gun. A very effective weapon against GOLEM Soldiers as the electricity damages their life support and stuns them from making sudden attacks. Pyke *Weight: N/A *Range: N/A *Rate: N/A *Location: Can be purchased late in the game for 5180 BP. It is also dropped in Bounty Mode by a Knight GOLEM in the Shelter Breeding Room. Another attachment for the M4A1 Rifle, this turns it into a small portable flamethrower. Javelin *Weight: N/A *Range: N/A *Rate: N/A *Location: Can be purchased late in the game for 7500 BP. Dropped near the end of the game by a Rook GOLEM in the Shelter B2 South Walkway if Aya has the Medicine Wheel attached. It is also dropped in Bounty Mode by a Knight GOLEM in the Neo Ark Shrine. The final attachment for the M4A1 Rifle, this turns it into a small laser gun. M249 *Weight: 685 *Range: 400 *Rate: 100 *Clip Size: 200 *Ammunition Type: 5.56mm *Location: This can be bought late in the game for 15,800 BP if the blinded soldier has been rescued. It is also dropped near the end of the game in Bounty Mode by a Bishop GOLEM in the Neo Ark Power Plant (2nd Area). A portable light machine gun, this 200-bullet rifle can be used to absolutely destroy enemies if used in conjunction with P. Energies such as Energy Shot. The problem is that this gun eats through the most ammo out of every single weapon in the game, so unless you want to be running on empty keep your finger off the trigger when not needed. PA3 *Weight: 270 *Range: 30 *Rate: 20 *Clip Size: 3 *Ammunition Type: 12-gauge *Location: It can be bought for 1000 BP. A pump-action 12-gauge shotgun. Due to its low clip size it doesn't make for an effective weapon at all, unless using the R.Slug Shells. Its low range means you will need to get up close and personal as well, which is unwise in most situations. SP12 *Weight: 420 *Range: 40 *Rate: 24 *Clip Size: 7 *Ammunition Type: 12-gauge *Location: This can be found in the Shelter Armory. A high-grade military automatic shotgun, like any other shotgun it can take different kinds of shells. This 12-gauge close-action shotgun is the best form of a close encounter weapon since it can fire Buckshot faster than any other shotgun. This allows good crowd control and can knock back small to medium, and even some large, NMCs at close range. Sadly its drawback is the reload time. Since you can pick this weapon up for free in the Armory, it will become one of your best friends if you keep all 3 different kinds of 12-gauge ammo around. AS12 *Weight: 559 *Range: 50 *Rate: 26 *Clip Size: 20 *Ammunition type: 12-gauge *Location: It can be purchased for 12500 BP. This rapid-fire 12-gauge shotgun has 20 rounds and can tear through any enemy with R. Slug ammo. Be sure to keep the supplies up, because if you don't you could be running empty rather quickly. When paired with Firefly shells it will make short work of the watery areas in Neo Ark. If Energy Shot is used with this gun, Aya can put the GOLEMs down in 2-5 shots depending on which GOLEM (with R.Slug ammunition) and is a must for shotgun fans. Grenade Pistol *Weight: 240 *Range: 350 *Rate: 1 *Clip Size: 1 *Ammuntion Type: 40mm *Location: Aya will find this in the Akropolis Tower (temporary), and it can be purchased later for 1680 BP. A pistol-sized 40mm grenade launcher, it is easily one of the most powerful weapons available without any side-quests needing to be completed. If you don't like any of the other M4A1 attachments it is easily replaced by the M203 to conserve inventory space. This weapon works best with Airburst rounds as they have the capability to take down multiple targets. MM1 *Weight: 900 *Range: 350 *Rate: 12 *Clip Size: 12 *Ammunition Type: 40mm *Location: This can be bought late in the game for 23500 BP if the blinded soldier was rescued. This is noted to be the one of the most powerful weapon in the game due to being a twelve-round grenade launcher. Although it devastates enemies it is extremely slow during reload time and is to be used cautiously. It makes short work of just about any enemy and if paired with Energyshot it will take most ANMCs out with one to two shots. Secret Weapons These weapons can only be obtained by playing in Replay Mode and having earned the Rank to unlock them, which will take quite some time. Mongoose *Weight: 168 *Range: 60 *Rate: 70 *Clip Size: 6 *Ammunition Type: .44 Magnum *Location: Rupert will give you the Mongoose if you sided with Kyle during the game. This can also be purchased in Replay Mode for 2850 BP if D''' Rank was achieved in a previous game. This can also be dropped late in Bounty Mode by an invisible Knight GOLEM in the Shelter B1 Main Corridor. A large 44-caliber revolver. Although the Magnum rounds are less powerful than the Maeda SP., it still has good uses. The Maeda SP rounds either recieved from Rupert Broderick or bought in Replay Mode are useful for the ammo's immediate 'Poison' attribute. While useless against the unpoisonable GOLEMs, it works wonders on enemies such as the "Brain Stingers". The mongoose has an extreme critical hit ratio that can match the critical rate of the P229 Handgun, the maximum damage of this weapon can be over 600. With the Maeda rounds used with Level 3 Energyshot, and some luck, this weapon can take down Eve with 25 Shots. Hypervelocity *Weight: 881 *Range: 1000 *Rate: 7 *Clip Size: 100 *Ammunition Type: Battery *Location: It can be bought in Replay Mode for 20,000 BP when '''A Rank has been achieved in a previous game. A Magnetic railgun that uses super-sonic rounds, it is nearly as heavy as the MM1 and usually does 2000+ damage to any enemy which rips most if not all bosses apart with ease. It does not use normal ammunition, instead using a battery that can fire 100 shots before it needs to be recharged (which can be done for free at any of the game's shops). Its blast also has a wide swath, so it can wipe out entire groups of enemies with a single shot. Sadly it has a 5 second charge time before each shot, and its heavy weight will require several seconds for Aya to raise the weapon and line it up with her target, making it poor for close-range fights. Gunblade *Weight: 570 *Range: 2 / 100 *Rate: 2 / 36 *Clip Size: -/12 *Ammunition Type: Blade / 12-gauge *Location: This can be purchased in Replay Mode for 10,000 BP if S Rank has been achieved in a previous game. Can also be obtained after fighting No.9 in Dryfield while attaching the Medicine Wheel. The hardest weapon in the game to acquire, it was mainly for cross-supporting Square's other game release and is shown quite frequently as it's Golem No.9's primary weapon. Although it is modeled after Squall Leonhart's Revolver gunblade, the model had been redone so that Aya may both attack with it like a sword and shoot it like a shotgun. This could have been the tester model for Squall's appearance in Dissidia: Final Fantasy, because if one looks closely during some of his attacks the player can see bullet shells flying out of it. It matches the look of when Aya fires it like a gun except Squall uses his mostly one handed. If timed right, Aya can inflict a large amount of damage by swinging the blade and firing a shell just as the blade hits the target. Pulling off the R1+R2 combo with the Gunblade will usually do over 1000 damage to its target, and will cause most ANMCs to literally explode. Category:Parasite Eve II Category:Weapons